La Reliquia del vampiro
by Izumi17
Summary: Lukas, un afamado profesor de mitología recibe un extraño sobre, el cual contiene evidencias de una reliquia de la realeza vampira, con la ayuda de Nicoleta, directora del museo de Bucarest, irán en búsqueda de dicha reliquia antes de que los vampiros se apoderen de ella y destruyan a la raza humana. (Noruega y NyoRumania).
1. El Documento

Hola todos. El presente fic, es para el Reto: ¡Amigo Secreto 2016! del foro Anteiku. Este es un regalo para Okinawa Kane. Espero que lo disfruten todos.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

P.D.: Este fic llega gracias a la ayuda de una gran amiga mía Fran, quien me ayudo en mi personaje de Nicoleta.

* * *

Lukas Bondevik, era uno de los académicos más respetados y a la vez controversiales del último siglo. No era un científico, ni tampoco un médico. Su especialidad eran los mitos y leyendas; y no de cualquier centro académico cualquiera, él pertenecía a la prestigiosa Universidad de Oslo, Noruega.

Algunos profesores, solían siempre mencionar que la mitología era una materia muerta, que solo serviría para quitar la ignorancia y aumentar la cultura de las jóvenes mentes. Mas Lukas no lo creía así. Él decía que todos los mitos y leyendas venían de algún acontecimiento que fue olvidado y de alguna manera había marcado la historia. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, descubrir la historia.

Su clase era repleta, rebosaban los estudiantes, en especial las mujeres. Lukas nunca se tomó en serio su apariencia, pero las chicas universitarias lo definían como un Dios en la tierra. Era alto, con ojos azul‒violáceos, cabello rubio corto, aunque no lo suficiente porque uno de sus lados estaba siempre sujeto con un broche en forma de cruz nórdica. Todas las chicas que pasaban por su clase se unían irremediablemente al selecto club de admiradoras, obviamente él desconocía de la existencia de este. Y cómo no formar el club si para añadir una cualidad más a su perfecto ser era simplemente que era joven y soltero.

Fue precisamente el lunes, por la mañana, primer día de las vacaciones escolares; cuando Lukas entraba a su oficina, con todos los papeles de las investigaciones de sus estudiantes para ser calificadas. Como siempre sería cruel. Es decir Justo, muy justo.

Abrió la puerta como pudo y entro depositando todo en su escritorio, pero al hacerlo sintió que algo más voluminoso cayera de este. En cuanto las hojas estuvieran estables, se agachó para ver un sobre amarillo realmente grueso. Lo recogió, tenía su nombre y dirección pero no tenía remitente.

Lo abrió, y sacó una serie de fotografías, gráficos, y escaneados de documentos antiguos. Le llamó de inmediato la atención el gráfico a acuarela, que posiblemente estaba en una especie de pergamino, de una piedra preciosa; resplandeciente de color rojo sangre realmente intenso. No era una especie de diamante ni rubí, sino alguna clase totalmente distinta. AL parecer esta era parte de un collar o algún otro tipo de joyería.

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó el teléfono. La contestadora hizo su trabajo. Lukas había vuelto a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano menor, Emil, ser grabada.

‒ Lukas, hubo un cambio de planes. Voy a tener que posponer nuestras vacaciones familiares. Mi Jefe me tiene realmente asqueado. Espero que tengas planes para la semana, y si no tómalo por el lado bueno tendrás más tiempo para calificar los exámenes de los ignorantes de tus estudiantes. Nos vemos‒

Oh pero Lukas ya tenía algo que hacer. Y no era calificar los ridículos ensayos de sus estudiantes. Eso era comprar un boleto directo a Bucarest, Rumania. A buscar información sobre esa gema, que lo tenía intrigado.


	2. Masacre en el Museo

_Una pequeña niña, pálida, de cabello castaño claro y largo entraba a escondidas a la habitación de su abuelo. La habitación iluminada con velas era lúgubre, pero a ella le era indiferente, es más lo encontraba normal tanta oscuridad a su alrededor, sus ojos rojizos dieron una vuelta a la habitación, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La niña trepó a un estante de la biblioteca de su abuelo, revolvió a uno de los libros y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera, cubierto con pequeñas piedras preciosas, la abrió lentamente, y en ese instante una mano arrugada y más grande evitó que la abriera por completo._

 _‒_ _Nicoleta...‒ dijo el anciano, con rigidez en su voz, pero alguien que lo conociera bien sabía que no estaba enojado con la pequeña niña._

 _‒_ _Lo siento abuelo‒_

 _‒_ _Pequeña niña, lo que está aquí dentro será tuyo, pero no en este momento‒_

 _‒_ _¿Cuándo entonces?‒_

 _‒_ _Cuando el destino lo decida‒_

* * *

Una hermosa mujer dejó de pensar en su pasado cuando alguien entró bruscamente en su oficina. Odiaba con todo su ser que hicieran eso. Pero bueno, tenía que perdonarlo, al menos a él.

‒ ¿qué ocurre Boris?‒ dijo ella, penetrando sus ojos rojizos a la cara de la persona en frente a él.

‒ Piden una audiencia contigo, princesa‒

‒ sabes que no me gusta que me digan así‒

‒ cómo ordene, Nicoleta‒

Boris, era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. No sabía cómo lo había llegado a soportar, pero digamos que él era alguien especial, alguien lo suficientemente interesante para conservarlo a su lado por un largo tiempo.

‒ ¿quién?‒ pregunto ella mostrando ningún tipo de interés.

‒ El profesor Lukas Bondevik‒

Nicoleta al oír ese nombre puso una mirada de incredulidad, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y encamino su traje de alta costura de color rojo con los puños rayados, en dirección hacia la sala de espera de la administración de su museo. Sus tacones resonaban por los pasillos oscuros del ala administrativa.

Encontró al intruso sentado en uno de los sillones, observó con detenimiento que llevaba puesto un traje Gucci azul oscuro, de inmediato supo que ser profesor de una asignatura relleno era al parecer muy rentable.

Lukas la regresó a ver y se levantó a saludarla, ella le apretó la mano; el Profesor se sorprendió al verla que llevaba guantes negros en sus manos, claro que él la entendía, él también tenía maneras de aislarse de todo lo mundano.

‒ A qué debemos el honor que uno de los profesores de mitología y leyendas de la Universidad de Oslo este en nuestro museo‒ le brindó una sonrisa políticamente correcta, esta no mostraba aprecio ni ningún tipo de agrado.

‒ tengo una investigación entre manos‒ dijo él, seriamente.

‒ ¿exactamente de qué?‒

‒ De la mitología Rumana, más concretamente de leyendas transilvanas‒

‒ Viene por los Vampiros como todos los demás ‒

‒ Me apena decirlo pero sí, si es tan amable de mostrarme el camino‒

Nicoleta ya lo sospechaba, desde el inicio de siglo XX, los vampiros estaban en la boca de todo el mundo por el cine, libros y demás historias fantásticas y ficticias. Nadie se había interesado en buscar la verdad tras el mito. Así que sin ningún atisbo de emoción condujo al profesor a un área del museo donde estaban cuadros, pintados por artistas fanáticos del tema, y algún que otro cachivache, en resumen era una mísera cantidad de historia de la supuesta existencia de vampiros.

Lukas se sintió decepcionado al ver un pasillo pequeño con tres cuadros, terroríficos, con retratos de supuestos vampiros. Aun así, se acercó indiferente a ellos para observarlos con detenimiento.

‒ son copias‒ dijo ella de pronto.

‒ ¿eh?‒

‒ Los cuadros originales están en otros museos‒ explicó Nicoleta burlonamente. Con la esperanza de que el profesor se canse y se vaya.

‒ Ah... Pero no estoy interesado en el arte específicamente solo busco pistas‒

‒ ¿pistas? ‒ dijo Nicoleta sonriendo sarcásticamente‒ no me diga, ¿pistas para encontrar vampiros?‒

‒ No busco a los vampiros, busco una reliquia importante‒

‒ ¿de qué habla? ‒ preguntó Nicoleta asombrada porque mencionara un objeto que en teoría nadie debía saber de su existencia.

‒ usted es la directora de este museo, no me diga que no sabe sobre la reliquia de la familia real vampira‒

‒ es una leyenda simplemente‒ dijo mientras desviaba la conversación a lo lógico.

‒ Todas las leyendas vienen de hechos reales‒

‒ilústreme entonces, profesor‒

‒ cuenta la leyenda que el conde Drácula, o al menos el humano que dio origen a la leyenda, encerró parte de su corazón en una gema...‒

‒ ¿y eso que les dará a los otros vampiros?‒ interrumpió.

‒ El derecho a gobernar al resto de los vampiros‒

‒ esa es una gran historia, pero no creo que haya evidencias de su existencia‒

‒ De hecho, sí las hay‒

‒ ¿cómo dice?‒ dijo ella manteniendo su voz estable, pero esa afirmación la tomó por sorpresa.

* * *

Fuera del edificio, varios hombres vigilaban todas las entradas, estaban armados con armas de asalto IMI Tavor. Uno de ellos se acercó a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, su reflejo revelaba su piel oscura, su aspecto fornido y tosco, además de sus ojos negros y profundos que suelen influir un respeto a partir del miedo. Al acercarse más a la ventana observó que la persona que estaba dentro le daba una orden con las manos.

‒ Tenemos luz verde para entrar. Disparen a matar a cualquiera que se interponga entre nuestro objetivo‒ gritó el agente, regresando a ver a sus hombres.

‒ **¡SEÑOR!‒**

Las tropas ingresaron al edificio. La recepcionista del museo solamente vio la oleada de hombres armados antes de que una bala le atravesara la frente y la matará, cayendo sobre la recepción. Sin embargo el caos aún no llegaba a los oídos de la directora y de su invitado.

* * *

‒ estoy perpleja con lo que me ha contado, profesor‒

‒ Srita. Nicoleta, Le pediría que por favor me llame por mi nombre, Lukas‒

‒ Como quiera, Lukas ‒ dijo ella sin mostrar un rasgo de simpatía por el hombre en frente- pero me está afirmando que al igual que el santo grial, esta gema ha sido el origen de innumerables guerras para que esta "raza" pueda tener un verdadero gobernante. Discúlpeme pero eso suena fantasioso‒

‒ ¿ahora entiende por qué estoy aquí?‒ dijo él regresándola a ver cansado de tanto escepticismo ‒ debo averiguar si es una simple leyenda o hay una verdad tras ella. No me importan los vampiros, ni siquiera quiero esa gema para mí. Solo quiero averiguar la historia tras ella‒

‒ Transilvania siempre ha tenido grandes historias que contar, pero lo que me ha mencionado es totalmente...‒

‒¡PRINCESA!‒ gritó Boris, entrando al pasillo agitadamente.

‒ Boris cuantas veces‒

‒ ESTAN ATACANDO EL MUSEO, DEBE SALIR DE AQUÍ‒

‒ **¿qué?** ‒ dijeron al mismo tiempo el académico y la directora de museo al oír esa noticia.

De pronto los ruidos de disparos se hicieron presentes y por cada segundo que pasaba parecía que se iban acercando cada vez más y más. Nicoleta jaló a Boris y Lukas por el pasillo en dirección contraria de los disparos, giró a la izquierda en la primera esquina y entró a una habitación que tenía una exhibición de tapices antiguos datados en el siglo XII. Detrás de uno de ellos; uno que a Lukas se le erizo la piel tan solo de verlo, era la escena de una cena en la corte del rey donde el plato principal era la cabeza del gobernante enemigo, se encontraba una puerta. Boris abrió la pesada puerta de hierro, y un pasillo oscuro se hizo presente frente a ellos.

‒ Esto es...‒ Lukas iba a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera ya le habían dado la respuesta.

‒ Una ruta de escape, como habrá notado Lukas, este es un castillo antiguo, su dueño original era muy uranio, y prefería salir sin ser visto, ya que no soportaba a la gente‒

‒ ¿a dónde lleva?‒

‒ El túnel se extiende por toda la ciudad, es una especie de laberinto‒

‒ ¿cómo podremos movernos sin linternas?‒

‒ no se preocupe, la oscuridad es mi especialidad‒ dijo Nicoleta.

El ruido de los gritos y disparos se iban acercando cada vez más, Nicoleta hizo que Lukas entrará, mientras ella y Boris cerraban la puerta. Boris empujó a Nicoleta dentro del túnel. Ella cayó de espaldas, fue ayudada a levantarse por Lukas.

‒ ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Boris?‒

‒ encuentre la gema, princesa. Se encuentra donde el Empalador descansa‒ sonrió por última vez, antes de que la oscuridad fuera absoluta.

‒ ¡BORIS!‒

Nicoleta entró en un estado de incredulidad, pero tener la presencia de Lukas a su alrededor, la hizo recomponerse rápido. Antes de que él pudiera darle una palabra de aliento, lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo oscuro.

‒ ¿cómo sabe a dónde va?‒

‒ créame, conozco este laberinto como la palma de mi mano, además mis ojos prefieren la oscuridad a la _asquerosa_ luz‒

Los intrusos llegaron a la zona de tapices y se toparon con un hombre escondido tras uno de ellos. Era un intento desesperado por sobrevivir al parecer, era obvio que lo verían, sus zapatos sobresalían por debajo del tapiz. Al verlo, lo llevaron arrastras hacia la persona que dirigía la operación, el agente lo miro con asco al reconocerlo.

‒ Boris... ‒

‒ Sadiq‒ dijo Boris escupiendo en el suelo.

‒ dime, pequeña sabandija ¿a dónde han ido?‒

‒ No lo sé‒

‒ oh, no te preocupes te sacaremos la información‒

‒ Sobre mi cadáver‒

Sadiq rio. Y lo llevó dentro de la camioneta dónde el titiritero de esta obra estaba observando desde una posición segura. Boris no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

‒ Tu...‒

La puerta se cerró y lo único que se escuchó a los pocos minutos fueron los gritos desesperados de Boris. Nadie de los hombres vio que un chorro de sangre salía por debajo de la puerta de la camioneta.

‒ Dispérsense y busquen por toda la ciudad si es necesario, debemos encontrar a la princesa antes de que encuentre la gema‒


	3. Explicación

Después de una hora entera de caminar en la completa oscuridad, Nicoleta se detuvo y regresó a ver al profesor noruego a su lado. Necesitaba respuestas.

‒ Lukas, dígame la verdad ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?‒

‒ le soy completamente sincero al decirle que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que acaba de pasar‒

Nicoleta no estaba tan segura, agarró a Lukas por el cuello y lo estampo en el pared ‒ No me mienta, dígame qué es lo que sabe‒

‒ En primer lugar señorita si no respiro no podré responder...‒ Nicoleta entendió el sarcasmo, el imbécil era necesario. Soltó un poco el apretón de sus manos, con eso Lukas llenó sus pulmones de aire y explicó su historia ‒... Hace dos días me llegó un extraño documento que contaba la verdad sobre la creencia popular vampira, con un indicio en esté museo, lo he seguido por simple curiosidad‒

‒ Eso suena demasiado sospechoso profesor ¿nadie lo ha contactado?‒

Lukas negó enérgicamente. Nicoleta no percibió ningún atisbo de falsedad en sus palabras ni en su mirada. Así que lo soltó. Haciendo que Lukas cayera al suelo, y tosiera un poco antes de pararse y recuperar el aliento.

‒ ¿tiene idea de quienes eran esos tipos?‒ preguntó el hombre parándose.

‒ tengo una vaga idea‒ dijo ella regresando a ver

‒ ¿ah sí? ¿Quiénes? ‒

Ella no dijo nada y continúo mirando el camino por dónde habían venido.

‒ ¿pasa algo?‒

‒ sí, alguien ha entrado en el túnel, debemos salir de aquí, sígame a menos que quiera morir en este lugar‒

‒ vaya hospitalidad‒ dijo el susurrando para sí ‒ ¿me dice qué ocurre?‒

‒ Se lo diré a su tiempo‒

Caminaron por varios minutos más, acelerando el paso cada vez que Nicoleta paraba y regresaba a ver, manteniéndose en silencio, Lukas intentaba con gran ahínco que su respiración no se escuchara por el pasillo. Pero sus intentos eran vanos, no entendía como la mujer que lo acompañaba podía mantener su respiración y presencia casi imperceptibles, era como si estuviera muerta.

Nicoleta señaló un pasillo a la derecha y ahí observó una puerta de bronce, Lukas pensó que era tan antigua que si la movían el ruido se extendería por todo el lugar revelando su ubicación. Con mucha delicadeza, Nicoleta levantó el pestillo y tiró, la puerta se abrió como si fuera una simple puerta de madera, de la casa de alguien. Con la cabeza señalo la dirección dentro de la puerta, Lukas entendió la indirecta y entró, dejando que Nicoleta cerrara la puerta tras de sí, sin el más mínimo ruido.

‒ ¿cómo hizo eso?‒ preguntó Lukas asombrado, después de palpar la puerta y darse cuenta de lo pesado del material.

‒ Luego profesor. Salgamos a la planta alta‒ dijo ella señalando al fondo del pasillo una escalera de caracol de piedra ‒le diré todo mientras tomamos un pequeño descanso‒

Lukas solo asintió y continúo el camino. Subiendo despacio la escalera para no tener ningún contratiempo. Se encontró con una puerta de reja, que estaba semi‒abierta la atravesó, y se topó con el interior de una iglesia. Nicoleta llegó al altar se santiguó frente a la imagen del salvador en la cruz y se sentó en una de las bancas. Lukas solo mantuvo silencio en forma de respeto.

‒ ¿no es católico?‒

‒ soy luterano‒

‒ ah‒

‒ me puede decir qué está pasando‒

‒ ¿qué sabe sobre la historia de los vampiros?‒

‒ no mucho, es una criatura fantástica desarrollada a partir de la vida de Vlad III Draculea, o más conocido como Vlad el empalador, comenzó cuando Bram Stroker escribió su famosa novela: DRÁCULA‒

Ella asintió complacida de que supiera las bases ‒ y si le dijera que Vlad Draculea, para asegurar que su nación estuviera a salvo de los turcos y húngaros hizo un pacto de sangre, convirtiéndolo en lo que se conoce como un vampiro‒

‒ no le entiendo... ¿Me está queriendo decir que los vampiros de verdad existen?‒

‒ Me sorprende, usted estudia mitos y leyendas, supongo que para ver si son ficticias o reales ¿acaso no cree en los vampiros?‒

‒ estoy consciente de que las cosas no son lo que parecen a veces, incluso muchas de ellas es mejor no saber. Pero con los vampiros soy de verdad escéptico‒

‒ Yo debería ser la persona menos indicada para decirle lo que pasa, la verdad no sé si confiar en usted‒

‒ creo que a estas alturas del camino no tiene más en quien confiar‒

‒ Le tomó la palabra, y espero que por él‒ dijo señalando el crucifijo frente a ellos ‒ no me engañe‒

‒ no le he mentido, solo vine a buscar información sobre una reliquia el ataque al museo no es de mi autoría‒

Nicoleta suspiró y empezó con su relato ‒ Vlad Draculea, era un sanguinario gobernante ‒

‒ no me diga...‒

‒ El sarcasmo no le ayudara...‒ dijo ella ni siquiera regresándolo a ver‒ Según la historia el murió en batalla en 1476, sin embargo eso no es del todo cierto. Él no iba a permitir que ningún extranjero se apoderaran de su nación, y mucho menos que sus descendientes arruinaran todo lo que había logrado con años de esfuerzo‒

‒ Si el esfuerzo es crear bosques de muertos, empalando a todo el mundo que le mirara feo‒ susurró pero solo obtuvo una mirada dura y asqueada.

‒ Aunque no lo crea, así fue‒ dijo ella molesta.

‒ perdone, continúe por favor‒

‒ Lo siguiente que le diré lo dejará sin palabras, así que agradezca que no le he dejado a su suerte en el túnel‒ se levantó de su asiento y dio la espalda al altar, le miró fijamente y comenzó ‒ Draculea a pesar de ser religioso, dejando su antigua religión para convertirse al catolicismo. Invocó a los ángeles de luz y oscuridad para que le permitieran sobrevivir a dicha guerra, y salvar a su patria y gente de las atrocidades de la que se avecinaban‒

‒ Y esos ángeles le dieron la vida eterna, y él se alimentaría de sangre para subsistir‒

‒ Si y no, esos ángeles no le dieron inmortalidad, había una especie de cierre de contrato, cómo sabe en esa época un matrimonio jamás se hacía por amor o libre albedrío, así que los ángeles determinaron que si un día se llegará a enamorar, sus días estarían contados‒

‒ Pero el murió en 1476‒

‒ no se ha preguntado porque nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo‒

‒ entiendo, fingió su muerte...‒

‒ sí, murió en 1876 dejando una bien estructurada comunidad de vampiros...‒

‒ Y por lo que sabes, me atrevo a pensar que eres una de ellos‒

‒ así es...‒ dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban diabólicamente y sus colmillos crecían.

Pero Lukas, no se asustó. Se paró frente a ella y la observó detenidamente.

‒ Me la imaginaba diferente‒

‒ el cine hace de las suyas con sus maravillosas transformaciones...‒

‒ no me refería a eso‒ ella alzó una ceja como símbolo de no entender ‒ se ve más bonita así‒

Ella no dijo nada y mantuvo su cara neutral, pero muy en el fondo, el corazón que se suponía no tenía empezó a latir un poquito más rápido.

‒ ¿Pero no se supone que los vampiros están del lado del mal, y no soportarían estar en una iglesia?‒ dijo Lukas señalando el agua bendita, las cruces, y demás objetos que en el cine y literatura serían usados para derrotar a un vampiro.

Nicoleta se volvío a "trasnformar" en una humana ‒ El término Draculea viene de Drágon en el rumano antiguo. Así que nuestra transformación es por demostrar valor y luchar por nuestros ideales; claro que no negaré haber cometido atrocidades... Sin embargo, él‒ dijo señalando el crucifijo detrás ‒...hace de la vista gorda‒

‒ supongo, que...‒

De pronto la puerta de bronce se abrió con un sonido brusco y atronador. Lukas y Nicoleta salieron de la iglesia lo más rápido posible por una puerta lateral que daba a un pequeño cementerio, el sol se está poniendo en el horizonte, lo que beneficiaba a Nicoleta. Se escondieron tras un mausoleo y se quedaron ahí hasta que varios soldados empezaron a registrar la zona.

Su escondite parecía perfecto, sin embargo un hombre armado reparó en la sombra de un hombre tras un mausoleo. Y dio la señal a sus compañeros.

‒ sea quien se encuentre ahí, salga de una vez‒ dijo uno de ellos.


	4. Trato

‒ Lo tenemos rodeado, salga con las manos en alto señor‒

Lukas regresó a ver a Nicoleta y está sin emitir sonido alguno, le dijo "los vampiros no tenemos sombra ni reflejo". El asintió, alzó las manos y salió de su escondite.

‒ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?‒ preguntó Lukas topándose con una veintena de hombres apuntándolo con sus armas.

‒ no se preocupe Profesor ‒ dijo el que según Lukas era el líder ‒ mi nombre es Sadiq, hay alguien que desea verlo, si hace el favor de seguirme‒

‒ lo haría si bajaran sus armas y dejaran de amenazarme‒

‒ Bájenlas y sigan registrando el cementerio‒

Lukas siguió al tal Sadiq e hizo que entrara en un auto con ventanas polarizadas. Dentro era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera, en el centro del auto había una mesa con una copa de licor, al menos eso era lo que intuyó. Frente a él un hombre, elegante, un poco más joven que su persona tenía el cabello castaño largo, el cual estaba atado en una coleta que le bajaba por el hombro. Tenía una especie de flor en su cabello, claro que él no era nadie para críticar peinados, su broche en forma de cruz era su distintivo.

‒ Profesor Lukas Bondevik, es un inmenso honor conocerlo‒

‒ sería más agradable si supiera quien es usted y que está haciendo‒

‒ Mi nombre es Daniel Héderváry, Marqués de Hungría. ‒

‒ creí que Hungría ya no tenía monarquía‒

‒ no la tiene, pero no por eso debo olvidar mis honorables raíces‒

‒ ¿qué está ocurriendo?‒ dijo Lukas secamente dirigiéndose al grano.

‒ Profesor, entiendo que está en compañía de una peligrosa mujer‒

* * *

Nicoleta destrozaba el cuello del hombre que la había descubierto con solo apretar su mano contra la piel de este. Marcas de sangre se veía en las paredes del cementerio, incluso su ropa y rostro estaban cubiertas, ella solo se sacó los guantes negros, los metió en uno de sus bolsillos y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha se limpió un poco de la sangre que le cubría el mentón y se lo metió en la boca, lo saboreo. Al instante sus ojos se tornaron rojizo demoniaco y sus colmillos se afilaron. Preparada para enfrentar al supuesto ejército que venía tras ella.

* * *

‒ ¿peligrosa?‒ dijo Lukas fingiendo recordar ‒ seria, simplemente‒

‒ no la conoce como yo a ella‒

* * *

Diez hombres rodeaban a la mujer y está se evaporó en el aire, de pronto uno de los hombres escupió una inmensa cantidad de sangre, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, y finalmente su torso fue separado de su cadera. Nicoleta sostenía las dos partes de la víctima con ambas manos. Sus ojos rojizos denotaban odio puro.

* * *

‒ no soy del tipo que juzga a las personas‒ dijo Lukas

‒ yo tampoco suelo juzgar profesor. Pero, en este caso me temo que debería alejarse de ella, ya que suele perder el control fácilmente‒

‒ ¿A qué quiere llegar precisamente?‒ Lukas olía a leguas que algo se tenía entre manos, sin embargo no podía adivinar o imaginar que.

* * *

Sadiq miraba desde detrás de un ángel con los brazos y alas extendidas el horrible sacrificio a los que había sometido a sus compañeros, pero el fin siempre justificaba los medios, y estaba realmente preparado para ello. Sacó de su bolsillo una bala especial, y la colocó dentro de su arma, ahora solo debía esperar el momento.

* * *

‒ ¿cree en los vampiros?‒ preguntó Daniel obviando el tema.

‒ Ahora si‒ dijo Lukas esperando una respuesta

‒ Bien, esas criaturas atroces deben ser eliminadas por completo, han siempre visto todo desde las sombras, atraen la maldad y caos‒

‒ piensa destruir a toda esa raza‒

‒ así es, es por eso que le mande el documento de la reliquia‒

‒ Así que fue usted...‒

* * *

Nicoleta oyó que un arma había sido cargada, no obstante estaba ocupada por el momento devorando la sangre de un baboso soldado que se atrevió a golpearla con el mango de su arma. En cuanto terminó y se limpió la sangre de su boca, miró hacia la imagen triste y melancólica de un ángel. Y sabía a la perfección que bastardo estaba detrás.

‒ ¡Sadiq! ‒ dijo escupiendo veneno mientras pronunciaba cada letra de ese nombre.

‒ Hola, princesa...‒

* * *

Daniel bebió un sorbo de la bebida frente a él, le ofreció un poco al académico en frente, sin embargo este lo rechazó amablemente; Lukas no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que el líquido en el interior de la copa no era precisamente un rojo vino, sino un rojo más intenso, rojo sangre. Y supuso en seguida que la verdad no había sido contada del todo.

‒ lamento haberlo utilizado señor, no esperaba que usted presenciara esto, lo que tenía en mente era matar a los vampiros antes de que llegará...‒

‒ Entonces déjeme ir‒ dijo él intentando pensar en salir ileso, pero recordó a alguien que también estaba metido en ese embrollo‒ y a ella también‒

‒ lamento decirle que no, ya que lo necesito, sé que usted sabe dónde está la reliquia que busco, confirmó su intriga cuando ella le dijo la verdad ¿no es así?‒

‒ Hagamos un trato‒ dijo Lukas inclinándose sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos frente a su rostro, dándole un aspecto terrorífico‒ yo le ayudo, no le hace nada a ella. Sus peleas no me incumben. Encontramos esa cosa y me dejan marchar, luego podrán pelearse y degollarse entre ustedes ¿estamos?‒

Lukas notó como Daniel abría los ojos sorprendido, al parecer su pequeña sospecha de que Daniel no le había dicho la verdad había sido confirmada. Al parecer no quería la gema para destruir a los vampiros sino para otra cosa. Lamentablemente aún no entendía el trasfondo de este enfrentamiento.

‒ Me parece perfecto‒ dijo Daniel abriendo la puerta del auto.

Lukas vio el exterior, la noche ya había cubierto todo con su manto oscuro, pero las pequeñas luces de la ciudad podían iluminar el lugar, al menos lo suficiente para no tropezar con ninguna tumba. Lo único que vio fueron cadáveres de todo el batallón que los había estado siguiendo por esas pocas horas, el cementerio parecía estar lleno de vida el día de hoy. Daniel le regresó a ver con una expresión de "se lo dije".

‒Querida Nicoleta, para ya la violencia‒ dijo él saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose a la mujer de manera afectuosa.

Lukas ya empezó a sospechar algo malo, ese hombre no había dicho nada acerca de haberla conocido antes. Nicoleta se apartó del hombre como si este tuviera la peste, y miró a Lukas con expresión inquisitoria y luego avergonzada al notar que todo su atuendo y partes de su rostro tenían manchas de sangre.

‒ Me alegra que te hayas divertido jugando a los soldaditos‒

‒ Y eso que no juego aún con el capitán estúpido‒ dijo refiriéndose a Sadiq quien estaba apuntándola aún con su arma de asalto.

‒ Que lastima, te lo presto otro día para que te diviertas, tenemos cosas que hacer, entra a la camioneta, por favor...‒

Nicoleta no entendió nada hasta que Lukas bajó del auto y sacándose su abrigo le cubrió el ensangrentado ropaje. El empezó a mover sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, ella entendió el mensaje. Colaborarían con este bastardo hasta encontrar la reliquia.

Ya una vez conducida al auto, y Lukas sentado junto a ella, Daniel dio órdenes a Sadiq, quien era el único subordinado vivo, que manejara.

‒ ¿hacia dónde?‒ preguntó el hombre de tez morena.

‒ Al monasterio de Snagov‒

Tanto Daniel como Nicoleta se admiraron de la dirección, los restos que ahí yacían eran falsos, pero el profesor no dio más explicaciones. Y partieron.


	5. Dos vampiros, Dos familias, Dos reinos

_Caminaba por oscuros pasillos, el ambiente despedía un olor putrefacto, manchas rojas y negras estaban por todo el lugar. Tras las puertas se escuchaban gemidos y gritos llenos de dolor. Las lujosas pinturas estaban cubiertas de polvo y telarañas. Al frente una puerta grande, imponente. Se acercó a ella y sin tocarlas estas se abrieron, revelando el interior. Una mujer, en una tina llena de sangre. Cádaveres de jóvenes mujeres a su alrededor._

 _‒_ _Todo por la Juventud eterna‒ dijo mientras bebía de su copa, le regresó a ver. La mujer solo sonrió._

* * *

Media hora antes de llegar, Lukas quien se había quedado dormido despertó de golpe. Enseguida notó la gran tensión que había en el espacio reducido. Pero eso por el momento no importaba si tomaba en cuenta su sueño, tal vez tendría la respuesta a muchas cosas.

Nicoleta no dejaba de observar a Daniel, mientras él miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Decididamente, tomo la mano de Nicoleta y la apretó. Ella lo regresó a ver, sorprendida. El sin embargo no dijo nada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Daniel solo los regresó a ver y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

‒ ¿hay algo gracioso?‒ dijo Nicoleta regresándolo a ver molesta, y hablando en rumano para que Lukas no le entendiera.

‒ Nada princesa, es solo que es raro en ti verte así‒ respondió Daniel, en húngaro, para fastidiarla.

Nicoleta iba a responder algo muy grosero pero se calló en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Sadiq abrió la pequeña ventanilla que los comunicaba, anunciándoles que ya habían llegado.

‒ Bien profesor si es tan amable, guíenos‒

Lukas salió aún con la mano de Nicoleta entre las suyas. Tomaron un bote y Sadiq fue muy amable en remar, en cuanto atracaron en la isla. Lukas caminó indistintamente, por ella.

‒ ¿dónde está? ‒ preguntó Daniel ansioso

‒ ¿Qué?‒ respondió Lukas

‒ La reliquia...‒ contestó Sadiq enojado.

‒ Ah eso...‒ Lukas encontró la placa y la examino‒ ¿de verdad creen que Vlad Draculea es tan tonto para esconderla en un lugar tan obvio?‒

Daniel se llenó de rabia‒ Profesor creo que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte‒

‒ La suya en realidad...‒

Los ojos de Nicoleta se tiñeron de rojo sangre, y de su boca salieron dos afilados colmillos. Sadiq apuntó su rifle hacia ella, protegiendo a su señor.

‒ ¿Qué es usted exactamente, Marqués?‒ dijo Lukas parándose.

‒ ¿qué cree que soy profesor? ‒ contestó él burlonamente.

‒ Un vampiro, de la noble familia Húngara Báthory, descendiente de la condesa sangrienta‒

Daniel aplaudió divertido. Para luego explotar en carcajadas. Esa risa malévola y llena de sadismo le corría como escalofríos a Lukas en la espalda.

‒ Correcto, profesor ‒ dijo él calmándose ‒ nuestras familias son las creadoras de vampiros desde el siglo XIII‒

‒ pero para tu desgracia, a la mía es la única que reconocen como una familia digna y valerosa que defendió a su nación del enemigo, sin embargo la tuya... son solo degolladores y bebedores de sangre‒ dijo Nicoleta escupiendo en el suelo, en dirección de Daniel, simbolizando su desprecio.

‒ Cómo te atreves a insultar a la familia Báthory... ‒ dijo Sadiq apuntando el arma.

Daniel la miró con lástima, e hizo que Sadiq bajará el arma. Él como buen sirviente obedeció pero no le quitó la vista a la mujer en frente ni un solo momento.

‒ cabe recalcar, querida princesa, es que ese reconocimiento llegó varios siglos tarde‒ dijo Daniel defendiéndose ‒ Y sí, a pesar de ambos ser miembros de nobles familias, la mía tuvo que acogerse a las normas y reglas de la sociedad ya creada por Vlad Draculea, reglas que lamentablemente no nos convencen para nada‒

‒ Si ustedes son miembros de las familias reales, ¿qué es Sadiq? ‒preguntó Lukas interrumpiendo.

‒ es un Nosferatu, un vampiro incompleto, híbridos por así decirlo‒ contestó Nicoleta con voz más rasposa y tosca.

‒ ¿Nosferatu? ¿Un no vivo? ‒ preguntó Lukas al entender el significado del latín.

‒ Lukas, los nosferati son los nacidos para servir a los vampiros completos, Son por así decirlo, humanos mordidos que han jurado obedecer a su señor. Boris era uno de ellos. El mejor que tuve, sin mencionar que fue mi mejor amigo. ‒ dijo Nicoleta evitando mostrar la tristeza que ahora sentía.

‒Olvida mencionar princesa que los nosferati originales eran también descendientes de Vlad Draculea‒ recalca Sadiq‒ Miembros de ramas secundarias de la misma familia. Fueron ustedes quienes los confinaron a esa posición de servidumbre‒

‒ a diferencia de los Draculea, los Bártholi no nos mezclamos con gentuza‒ dijo Daniel sintiéndose orgulloso.

Daniel estaba ocupado hablando de su familia, dinero, propiedades. Obviando la información que Lukas conocía sobre la condesa sangrienta, los asesinatos crueles hacia jóvenes mujeres para, según ella, rejuvenecer.

‒ en pocas palabras, es un heredero‒ susurró Lukas a su compañera.

‒ se podría decir que sí ‒

‒ ¿por qué justamente ahora quiere el poder?‒

‒No lo sé exactamente, pero este tipo siempre se ha involucrado con mujeres humanas. Intentando crear una especie de harem personal, con sus hijos creería un ejército‒

‒ oh‒ dijo Lukas inexpresivo ‒ ¿solo por eso?

‒ Las leyes actuales siguen un comportamiento de aislamiento, no interferimos con humanos y estos no saben de nuestra existencia real‒

‒ Pero si el intentaba generar un ejército, no quiere decir que quiere destruir a humanos‒ esa pregunta fue más una afirmación.

‒ Los humanos son seres despreciables que solo piensan en banalidades, deben ser destruidos o pisoteados‒ interrumpió Daniel la conversación de sus adversarios en frente ‒ Si hubiera tenido la piedra ¡Hubiera hecho mi voluntad! ‒

‒ Poniendo al resto de nosotros en peligro mortal, los humanos nos hubieran eliminado‒

‒ somos inmortales, princesa‒ respondió él con locura en la voz ‒ SADIQ MATÁLOS‒


	6. Amanecer

Sadiq tomó un revolver y empezó a disparar, Nicoleta desapareció y Lukas se tiró al suelo para protegerse de las balas. En cuanto Nicoleta reapareció sobre Sadiq dispuesta a matarlo, una sombra la cubrió, Daniel le dio una patada y la envió hacia el otro lado de la isla. El aspecto de Daniel era horroroso. Sus bellos ojos se habían inyectado en sangre, y sus manos habían adoptado una deforme proporción, alargados, filosos. Como si en su control tuvieran cinco espadas personales en cada mano. Su mirada denotaba locura.

Nicoleta, lo vio con lástima, por dos segundos; luego tomó una roca de 1 m de diámetro que había a poca distancia, la levantó del suelo y se la arrojó. Daniel pudo esquivarla. Pero no vio a Nicoleta devolverle el golpe por debajo de su cadera.

Mientras las criaturas sobrenaturales peleaban. Lukas se quedó inmovil contra el suelo y observó como Sadiq le apuntaba con un revolver, no usaría el rifle porque tenía la bala de plata.

‒ ¿algún último deseo?‒

‒ no quiero morir‒ dijo este intentando suavizar la situación ‒ tengo un hermano al que cuidar‒ se atrevió pensar pero a la final no lo dijo en voz alta. No era el momento para traer a Emil a la conversación.

‒ entiendo su miedo, Lukas, correr por la vida con miedo de que en algún momento lo asesinen a uno o ya no despierte al siguiente día, es horrible‒

‒ ¿es por eso que trabaja para el Marqués?‒

‒ me dio inmortalidad, siempre y cuando fuera su bocadillo de vez en cuando, y ya me ve pareciera que no tengo 198 años‒

‒ Bien por usted‒

Sadiq empuño el arma y apuntó, se acercó lentamente hacia su víctima. Tan concentrado estaba que no vio una pequeña zanja, tropezó y disparó al aire, la bala de le dio a Nicoleta en la pierna, mas no se distrajo ni un momento. Para su suerte no era la de plata.

Lukas, agradeció a los dioses que estuvieran de su lado por la buena suerte. Se levantó de golpe golpeó a Sadiq con su puño en toda la cara y tomó el rifle, a pesar de su apariencia delgada y lánguida, el profesor de mitología logró empuñarla y apuntar, pero su objetivo no era el nosferatu, o no su objetivo era el marqués. Espero al momento exacto en que Nicoleta lograba abrir una abertura, entre ella y Daniel.

Nicoleta forcejeaba con Daniel en la distancia, ondas de movimiento se sentían por el suelo cuando se golpeaban entre sí con sus poderes sobrenaturales. El marqués se cansó de jugar con la condesa y sus dedos la sujetaron maliciosamente, pero ella logró morderlo y este la lanzó golpeándola contra unas rocas.

Lukas aprovechó el momento y disparó. Daniel tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que la plata le había atravesado el torso. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a desfigurarse y para rematarlo, el amanecer estaba siéndose presente. Su forma humana vio el último rayo de luz de su existencia y su cuerpo ardió en llamas oscuras. Las cenizas rápidamente volaron por el viento. Lukas, tenía que conseguir llevar a Nicoleta a la sombra cuando, de pronto sintió un agarre en su pierna, regresó a ver. Sadiq, le sujeto con su mano pero pudo ver como empezaba a envejecer a una velocidad atroz. Lukas de la impresión le dio un golpe con el mango del rifle y se hizo para atrás. Antes de que Sadiq pudiera hacer algo, su huesuda mano ya se estaba convirtiendo en polvo. Lo que quedó fue un esqueleto, que se desintegró con la primera ventisca.

Lukas suspiró aliviado dejó el rifle, y fue en busca de la vampiresa, la encontró tras una roca. El sol no tardaría en devorarla, la tomó en brazos, se metió al lago frio. Y dio vuelta al bote. El contacto con el agua helada, despertó a la criatura sobrenatural y se encontró debajo del bote con el agua hasta el busto.

‒ el sol salió, supuse que podría nadar‒

‒ no me ahogare si a eso se refiere‒

‒ Bien, porque tenemos que llegar a la orilla y dirigirnos al castillo de Vlad, por su reliquia‒

‒ ¿creí que no sabía dónde estaba?‒

‒ créame si lo sé, pero ese marques no tenía buenas intenciones, y supongo que su abuelo hubiera querido que usted lo tuviera‒

‒ ¿mi abuelo?‒ dijo Nicoleta escéptica.

‒ Sí, usted es la nieta de Vlad III Dracul ¿no?‒

‒ ¿cómo lo sabe?‒

‒ lo deduje, solo los descendientes directos de Dracul, seguirían su religión a pesar de su condición‒

Nicoleta no dijo nada y nado a la otra orilla del lago. Subieron al auto, Sadiq fue muy amable en dejar las llaves entre la gran pila de polvo que era su cuerpo. Nicoleta fue quien condujo por todo el camino, ya que Lukas no conocía la dirección.


	7. Abuelo

Llegaron al castillo, por suerte el encargado conocía a Nicoleta, es mas era un Nosferatu leal a su familia, y los dejó pasar. Ya dentro, Nicoleta miró al profesor con mirada inquisitiva.

El profesor universitario miraba a su alrededor fascinado por lo que lo rodeaba. Ya se había anticipado a admirar la fachada del castillo en el camino, era tan imponente que se lo podía divisar a la distancia. Pero por dentro era tan fino y majestuoso. Se imaginaba que lustres personajes habían caminado por esos pasillos. Cuantas veces Drácula habría mirado por las ventanas para meditar una decisión importante. De improvisto recordó el porqué de su visita y puso su atención en la dueña del castillo quien estaba a su lado esperándolo con mirada aburrida.

‒ ¿su habitación?‒

‒ La de Vlad es en...‒

‒ No, la suya‒

‒ ¿la mía?‒ Lukas asintió e hizo un gesto de que liderara el camino ‒ por aquí...‒ dijo ella sin saber que responder, ni siquiera quería preguntar.

Llegaron a una habitación con poca iluminación, una cama con cortinas antiguas. Al entrar Lukas se dio cuenta en seguida que estaba entrando a una habitación para una niña, ya que había muñecas de porcelana en una de las cómodas, una mesita pequeña para jugar al té. Y las paredes tenían un ligero tono que seguramente era un color infantil y femenino en el pasado pero que se oscureció con el paso de los siglos.

‒ ¿Bien? ‒

‒ ¿dónde guardaba su juego de té?‒

Nicoleta estaba cansada de algo‒ Profesor creo que me ha estado mintiendo, al parecer conoce muchas cosas que yo he ocultado‒

‒ le aseguro que no es así‒

‒ ¿enserio? ‒ dijo ella a punto de darle un golpe si no escuchaba con atención una respuesta sincera ‒ ¿Cómo demonios sabe que tengo un juego de té?‒

‒ toda niña tenía uno...‒

Nicoleta no pudo discutir más. Odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto. Toda niña de familia de aristocracia tenía por lo menos un juego de té en algún punto de su vida. Así que resignada, fue a uno de los cajones de los armarios, la madera estaba apolillada y era muy difícil abrirlo sin dañarlo. Con mucho cuidado y empleando la fuerza necesaria lo abrió. Fue entonces que sacó una caja de madera, decorada con flores rojas.

‒ ábrala‒

Nicoleta no necesitaba esa orden, delicadamente levantó el cerrojo de su caja de madera, y levantó a la tapa. Es más había dejado de escuchar a Lukas desde hace unos minutos y se entretuvo en recordar viejos tiempos al ver la fina porcelana de su juego de té. Esas piezas de un blanco inmaculado con los detalles violetas de las lilas que tenían en sus bordes. Cada taza de porcelana estaba en una bolsa de seda individual de color carmesí. Tomó la funda grande dónde estaba su tetera, y la desenvolvió despacio, pero al moverla escuchó un pequeño ruido en su interior. Así que se atrevió a observar por dentro y ahí estaba... La gema que tanto había ansiado tener, la que causaba que su abuelo la regañara por hurgar en su habitación.

‒ ¿cómo es esto posible?‒

‒ Boris mencionó que la gema estaba donde el empalador descansa‒

‒ ¿por qué en mi cuarto?‒

‒ Un gobernante, como su abuelo, no descansaría en su lecho, ahí sus preocupaciones lo asaltarían. Descansaría donde nadie le recuerde de sus complicaciones y problemas‒ dijo Lukas sonriendo al ver una respuesta obvia‒ La única forma de descansar era hacer otras cosas. En pocas palabras jugando a la fiesta del té con usted, su nieta‒

Nicoleta abrazó la gema con preciada admiración. Reprimió las lágrimas al recordar a su abuelo venir a jugar con ella.

‒ Le sugiero que salga, antes de que la Reina de los vampiros, lo mate‒ dijo ella después de unos minutos, luego de percatarse que un humano estaba en la morada de la reina, y después de darse cuenta de que al poseer la gema la hacía gobernante de toda la raza de vampiros del mundo.

‒ Mi trabajo está hecho‒ dijo él saliendo por la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo le regresó a ver esbozando una pequeña sonrisa‒ solo que, si viaja a Noruega no dude en visitarme, quisiera entrevistar a su majestad‒

‒ sino le molesta terminar con una mordida en el cuello‒ dijo ella sin regresar a ver pero su tono de voz le indicó a Lukas que ella estaba sonriendo, no una forzada, no una desinteresada. Una sonrisa real.

‒ sería interesante... ‒ dijo esto y se fue.

Lukas salió del castillo, y tomó el auto de Sadiq, mientras manejaba por la carretera consultaba los vuelos a Noruega, tenía que calificar una pila de malos ensayos, antes de sus merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este fic y a Okinawa Kane, de verdad me divertí haciéndolo, así que de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
